Jasper and Bella collection
by jac cullen
Summary: Un betaed collection of oneshots using the Jaspers darlins breaking through the block prompts. M just in case
1. Chapter 1

COMING HOME

Bella/Jasper

Prompts:

Habit/vanity

We need to talk

and a picture of an electrical storm.

Jasper entered the tent he shared with his team. He was over the desert, over the sand, over the heat. He was over it all. This fifth tour was really wearing him down this time and he wasn't really sure why. He moved his wedding ring out of the way dislodging the sand that was caught behind it, it rubbed the skin away. The sand got in everywhere. It was the simple things that you took pleasure in at home. At home he didn't even notice the ring on his finger it had been there that long. In fact he didn't think he could even get it off these days. Not that he would want too. He was perfectly happy with his wife.

He laid down on the bunk staring up at the underside of the bunk above him. He had photos there. Photos of his wife, their young son. It had been so long since he had seen them in the flesh and he sighed. He was sure that Benny wouldn't even remember him. He looked so much like Jasper had as a kid. But with Bellas beautiful brown eyes. The only part of her he got.

"Whats up Major?" asked Emmett, he knew that look on Jaspers face. The look told him Jasper really needed to speak to his sister. Emmett was his brother in law, but also his second in command. The thought of his best friend and his sister together still made him grimace. Even after all these years, but he couldn't deny that they were perfectly matched.

"Nothin" Jasper replied. Thou he knew Emmett would know the problem.

"Do we need to talk? We'll be home soon J" said Emmett. He wanted to be home with his own wife too.

"I know. Eighteen months is just a long time. Benny wasn't even talking or walking when I left and now he does all those things" replied Jasper quietly. He generally kept a tight lid on his emotions, especially those concerning his family. It was a bit of a habit of his. Bella was the only one that really knew what she and Benny meant to him and then she sometimes questioned it too. That stuff made his heart break. She could never understand how she had got the guy of her dreams. Jasper always told her she didn't see herself clearly at all.

"That video of him tottering around the lounge room is pretty priceless" said Emmett with a smile, he had only seen his nephew in the flesh once in the poor little guys life.

"Yeah" came Jaspers rough voice, he was hiding a small sob. They had been out of communication for eight weeks, he couldn't wait for him phone time to come tonight. He just hoped that Bella would be home.

"Four weeks Jasper. Four weeks" Emmett reminded him. He rarely called him Jasper here. Not that their team was very formal either. But Jasper was just the major, there were no other names really.

Later that night Jasper finally got near a computer, his email was a top priority for him. Bella was always sending him small clips of Benny to brighten his day. Simple things, breakfast, bath time, the first time Benny said Daddy. She was so thoughtful in what she sent, stuff that made him feel like he wasn't missing everything entirely. He wasn't sure why he was missing them more than usual. He couldn't really put his finger on it. Granted this was the longest he had been away from home their entire marriage. And the first time he had ever left two pieces of his heart behind. He had to admit that Bella dealt with it all pretty well. Of course she married Jasper knowing what she was getting into. But the reality of it is still harsh.

"That your boy?" asked the newest team member. Edward, fresh faced, freshly married, first tour. Edward didn't really know anything about the major. The major was pretty tight lipped about his home life, about anything that was stateside until you got to know him. Thou he had heard Private Mike Newton muttering about the majors family. Things he hoped the men would never say about his own wife.

Jasper nodded. "Ben, he's two"

"Must be hard to leave your family at home." said Edward hoping to break the ice a little with the major. The man made him a little nervous. He was a veteran after all. Career army guys were hard as nails.

"It is Cullen, It is" replied Jasper smiling as the film ended with both Bella and Benny in screen yelling out 'we love you'.

"Just the one?" asked Edward.

"Yeah, we want more thou. But its been pretty hard on my wife, having him on her own all the time. Not that she would complain about any of it" Jasper smiled thinking of his beautiful girl. She was all soft and warm and he was really wishing he was home right at the moment. "You married?" Jasper realized he knew nothing of Cullen.

Cullen nodded. "Just a few weeks before I was shipped out. Alice, my wife is dealing with it all pretty well. She moved our belongings out to the new house on her own and she has made some pretty good friends. One girl that she can't stop talking about. Runs the support group for wives out of the base?" Edward had no idea who she was. "She describes her as a cute, fat little thing" chuckled Edward. "Alice said she would of died without her. That she has been very kind and giving. Puts everyone before her self" Edward shrugged. "I'm just glad she has found people to be with, people that seem generally very nice. Must make it easier."

Jasper nodded. "The cute fat little thing is my wife"

"Oh, sorry sir, I meant no offense. Its the way Alice described her, and I had to agree when I saw the photo. Oh god, i'm digging a hole here"

Jasper laughed. "its ok Cullen. She has been called a lot worse than that"

"Really?" said Edward looking up. She was a little overweight but the woman was for from unattractive. Actually she was pretty beautiful. That strawberries and cream skin and long brunette hair, he could see the attraction. He couldn't believe people would be so rude thou. You just didn't do that where Edward was from. Who was anyone to say anything.

"Yeah. Newton will fill you in, his wife is generally the worst. Just don't get him started in front of Swan. My wife is his twin." said Jasper pulling up a photo of Bella and Emmett together for Edward.

"their twins?" said Edward in disbelief. They were about as different as twins could be. Bella looked like a child against her brother.

Jasper chuckled. "They are."

"Must be nice to have some family around" mentioned Edward.

Jasper nodded. "It is. I'm pretty lucky in that respect. Captain Whitlock, Peter is my younger brother and Emmett my brother in law. I've known Emmett my entire life, its why he makes such a good second for me. We think alike."

"Meaning you have known your wife just as long?" asked Edward. He couldn't imagine knowing anyone that long or being married to anyone he knew has a child.

"I have" smiled Jasper, lost in his memories. Jasper shook his head. "How did you meet your wife?" Jasper had to admit Edward seemed like an ok guy.

"We went to the same college. But didn't meet until the end of junior year. We haven't been together long when I compare to you, but sometimes you just know I guess" Jasper smiled in response. OH he knew.

"I may of known Bella all my life, but it took me along time to appreciate what was in front of me. You could say I was a little like Newton in my younger years, not as crude, and I would of never hurt her because she was my friend, but I didn't see her the same way I do now either." explained Jasper. He was at a loss, wondering why he was explaining himself to Cullen. Maybe he saw himself when he was in his first tour, your scared and missing home. Talking about your love ones and wives generally helps keep you grounded. And Jasper felt it was important to know in case the worst thing ever happened. He liked the idea of being able to share small stories with a grieving family if he had to. He sadly knew from experience that it helped.

"What changed?" asked Edward. He had to admit he was interested. How could you go from not being attracted to someone to them being the love of your life? He could admit to himself that he didn't think it would of mattered what Alice looked like, they still would of attracted. It was magnetic.

"My first tour. She was there to meet us, to welcome Emmett home. I hadn't seen her in fifteen months. She had written me each time she wrote to Emmett while we were gone. Nothing special, just life stuff. She was doing the college thing. It was nice to have a connection home. A reason to go home. I never once returned her letters, but she kept writing them. When you get to know her you'll understand that its such a Bella thing to do. She puts everyone ahead of herself. Anyway she ran at Emmett and he was swinging her around like a crazy person, and they were both laughing. I had never seen her that beautiful. She turned and looked at me and smiled. She was just as happy to see me home as she was Emmett. Best hug I ever had was that day. She was all warm and soft and smelt of home baking. It was the first time I saw her as more than my slightly overweight friend. She is actually pretty curvy and I can assure you its all types of good" smirked Jasper. Except for her height, Jasper thought she was pretty well proportioned. Big tits, hips and ass he loved. And the tiniest waist possible. She always dressed in a way that suited her figure and played up the best parts of it. In realistic terms she was a ten, she was never going to be a four or six. She liked to eat and Jasper didn't care. She was healthy and that was all that mattered to him. In medical terms she wasn't overweight, she just looked it because of her height.

"That was all it took?" asked Edward. He was really quite involved in the story. It was kind of amazing to him.

"You will be amazed just how good some things will look after you have been away from home long enough Cullen. I go home to a house filled with home baked goodness, a wife that gives more than she ever receives, who I love more than words can describe and who I know without a doubt loves me the same way and a little boy that about makes my heart want to break I have missed him so much. I get the feeling your Alice makes you feel the same way" said Jasper looking over at Cullen.

Edward nodded. "In our own way, yeah I think I get what your saying. Going home is like a dream come true. But Alice in a kitchen is down right scary" chuckled Edward.

"For most of us yeah. Going home is a dream come true. Peters wife Charlotte is Bellas best friend, they are quite similar. Keep us Whitlock men under control" chuckled Jasper. "Emmetts wife is quite the spit fire. Rose, she takes some warming up to, but I love her. She sticks up for my girl when Jessica gets under her skin. Everyone kind of puts Bella in a pretty high spot, because Bella puts herself at the bottom all the time. But if Alice is talking about her, then know that Alice is being well looked after while your not home. She will be ok" smiled Jasper hoping to reassure Edward.

"Thanks. For you know" muttered Edward.

"Its ok Cullen. I know. Where men we don't do the feeling shit. But its ok to talk to people about your wife, and how much you miss her. Where all in the same boat man. And I don't know about you, but I want people to know how much I love her, because if the worst thing happens over here I want to know people will be able to tell her that. That they can tell my son that he was my whole world even if I couldn't see him everyday. Being here it makes you take a look at whats important to you. It took me a long time to get my head out of my ass and claim my girl, and our girls Edward they put up with a lot of shit, so I figure the least I can do is make sure the world knows I love her." shrugged Jasper.

"What about Newton? I have heard him." Edward was being a little timid asking. "I don't think I could put up with him doing that to Alice."

"Hes like an electrical storm isn't he. If you let him strike you it hurts like hell. Heres the thing about Newton. He's not worth it. He really needs to grow up. We have come to blows before, but Bella she hates it when I let him get to me. Truth be known he is jealous. He wishes he got to go home to my house. Bella is the living definition of the perfect wife and mother. Newton rarely knows where his wife is" explained Jasper. He was starting to feel like a gossip. But hey everyone on their base knew the stories.

"Thanks for sharing your family with me" smiled Edward. He already knew he would like Bella just from Alice, but he could see being friends with them, seeing the family in his down time. Jasper seemed like a stand up guy to him. And lets face it Newton was a moron, you just didn't say those things about peoples wives.

"You didn't get him started on his perfect wife and son did you?" questioned Peter walking in for his scheduled computer time. He clipped Jaspers head on the way in a show of brotherhood. Edward nodded with a chuckle, while Jasper snorted at Peter. Peter loved Bella, she had always been his sounding board, well until he found his Charlotte, and she had taken Char under her wings so that she survived this life.

"Do you have kids to Pete?" asked Edward.

"No, we want them thou. We have only been married two years and well I've been here for most of that" shrugged Peter. "Jaspers the only one with kids. Emmett will be next, he just needs to be home long enough"

Jasper nodded in agreement. Emmett was coming off back to back tours, he had a two week break in the middle and that was it. "Well we will be home for at least the next 12 months if not more. They will have plenty of time" smirked Jasper.

All three looked at each other and let out a big whoop. Jasper walked out of the room chuckling and shaking his head. "Heads up" yelled Tyler tossing him the cell. Jasper nodded in thanks to the team leader in the tent across the way. Finally it was their turn. Jasper wasted no time in dialing home.

"Its on the vanity Rose" Yelled Bella picking up the phone. "Hello?"

Jasper laughed, and wondered just what they were up too. "Hey Darlin"

"Jasper" she said with an intake of breath. It had been so long since she had heard his voice. "Hang on a second ok. I love you" Jasper smiled and listened in.

"Benny, come to mommy." he heard her say. He heard the phone crackle.

"Daddy" Jasper heard the small voice of his son, his heart clenched. "Love you"

Jasper teared up a little. "Benjamin" Jasper whispered.

"He tells your photo that every night before bed, when I tell him all about his Daddy. He can't wait for you to come home" said Bella quietly. "I can't wait for you to come home. We miss you"

"I miss you too" said Jasper looking up at the tent ceiling. He didn't want to make her cry too. But fuck this shit just sucked. "A month Darlin. We will all be home in a month, our orders came through while we were out on mission."

"That has to be the best news I have ever heard." said Bella and Jasper could hear the smile in her voice. Bella knew they only had a few minutes and she quickly told him of what her and Benny had been up to and how she was teaching him to kick a ball. "I took video of it for you today. Hes little legs kicking out is the cutest thing I have ever seen. I will email it later today"

"I can't wait to take him to the park" whispered Jasper. It was such a simple want. "I love you so much"

"I love you too" replied Bella keeping a tight lid on her emotions. She could cry after she got off the phone.

"Oh god, I have to go. My time is up. I'm sorry Darlin. I love you" repeated Jasper again.

"Please stay safe for us. We love you too. Come home to me Jasper" she always ended her phone calls like that. It was almost a warning.

"I always will" he replied. He hated phone call endings. He could never say enough times that he loved them, and he could never truly express what he wanted to. He needed to be with her to show her. "You give me a reason Bella. I love you sweetheart" he heard her whispered reply before ending the call. Jasper rubbed his face and tossed the phone to Emmett and walked out. The girls always forwarded house calls to their cells so he knew Emmett would find Rose.

The following month was the longest in all their lives. They lost Newton during routine patrol. The first man Jasper had lost under his command. But newton just wouldn't listen. Jasper had repeatedly told him to stay in the jeep as they went through a small town that was known to hide snipers. But would he listen?

Jasper wasn't sure what he was going to do when he got home. Jessica had fled the base home according to Bella. She had tried to reach out to her, in Bellas eyes it didn't matter how much she disliked the woman, it could have been any of their husbands, but Jessica had physically pushed Bella away. Something she had not shared with her husband.

Upon landing the men were quickly ushered in for debrief and were stood down for the following month for R and R. It was well deserved for most of them. Cullen had been lucky to of only been away six months.

The officers were retained for a further 30 minutes to go over Newton death and finalize reports. Jasper, Peter and Emmett watched the five other team mates through the window. There were screams and laughter, hugs and tears as wives met husbands. The boys couldn't see their own wives, who were out there waiting. The General seeing their eyes trained on the exit let them go. He knew what coming home was like. He had been in their shoes during the gulf war, in fact he knew Emmett and Jasper before they had wives. "Go boys, we can do this later" they only nodded in reply. Not the best conduct to display, but the general was somewhat amused.

Jasper walked through the exit door. His duffel over his shoulder. He was still dusty from travel and the sand in his hair came from a land far away from here. He saw them before they saw him. Benny holding Bellas hand as she walked him closer. There eyes met as she looked up and Jasper sighed in relief, he was home. He could see her tears and that smile that always made his heart speed. He dropped his duffel as his eyes hit the little boy. His boy. He couldn't believe he was looking at him, in the flesh, that in seconds he would have them both in his arms.

Bella was pointing Jasper out to Benny, as she crouched beside him. As Benny yelled out "Daddy" Jasper fell to his knees and a little boy hurled himself into his fathers arms. Bella was laughing and smiling through her tears. It was just as she hoped it would be. She staggered towards her boys and locked eyes with her husband and fell into his strong arms. Jasper buried his nose in her hair and smiled. Chocolate chip cookies.

The team members watched the family reunion with a big smile. "That was so beautiful" whispered Alice from under Edwards arm. "You know she doesn't believe that he loves her. Says he is far to attractive to be stuck with her. But that, that is love" Edward was sneaking glances at the family. He felt like he was looking at something he shouldn't be. Jasper and Bella both had tears streaming down their faces. You could see they were radiating love and relief. Jasper was right, coming home was like nothing on earth. And he felt privileged to of been able to witness it. People he went to school with would of laughed and called him a pussy, but really there was nothing wrong with what he had just seen. Edward knew that memory would forever be branded on his soul.

"Hmm" Edward replied. "He loves her. The way he speaks about them, you would never doubt it. And I really don't think he feels stuck do you"

Alice giggled and watched again, as the pair shared what looked like a pretty passionate kiss with Benny between them. No Jasper was right where he wanted to be.

Collecting herself Bella stood back up. Jasper had Benny in his arms, his duffel over his shoulder and his arm around Bella. Coming home was something rather special. Jasper finally felt whole.

"Lets go home" yelled Jasper towards his men and their families. The roar and applause told him they all agreed with the statement.


	2. Chapter 2

Too Short

Jasper/Bella

Prompts

Favour, Widow

thats no excuse

photo of a moon lit beach.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line and even that has been done before for sure..:)

Bella was sitting at her desk, her laptop on and her latest assignment in front of her. She had to get it finished but she was so tired and not entirely sure she was feeling well at all. But after missing a week of school already she really had to get it undercontrol.

She looked up at the thump and instead of a scream, giggled at the sight. A big blob of blond curls had face planted into her carpet. "Smooth"

"Wasn't the stealthiest was it" retorted Jasper looking sheepish. And oh so cute.

"Dad isn't here, you could of used the door you know" said a still chuckling Bella.

"Yeah but then we wouldn't have these fantastic stories to tell in the future would we" Jasper shot back stepping forward to gently kiss her forehead. "I missed you this week"

"Me too" replied Bella leaning into the hand that was cupping her cheek. Nineteen year old Jasper already knew he had found the love of his life. With his adoptive parents permission he had put off college to wait for his Bella so they could do it together. Jasper was lucky that Carlisle and Esme were ok with the idea as long as he was doing worthwhile things with himself. Jasper spent time in the childrens program at the library and he had been helping the elementary school out with their Amercian history, which was Jaspers interest of choice. He was actually loving the opportunity to do something for the town he had lived in since his junior year.

"You look tired. Are you ok?" asked Jasper. He had been worried about her for a while. She always seemed run down and her beautiful face always had dark circles under her eyes no matter how much she seemed to want to sleep lately. The shine to her hair that Jasper loved was gone and her eyes while they showed happiness had lost that sparkle that Jasper was used to seeing. And yet he was sure there were no actual problems between them. She loved him, it radiated out of every pour.

Bella took a deep breath and pulled Jasper over to her bed, they both climbed into it. Jasper panicking, but holding it inside.

"You have to do me a favour and promise me you won't freak out ok?" asked Bella. Jasper nodded, grabbing her hands in his. She was so small compared to him. "I spent the week in Seattle, having tests done."

"Ok." Jasper steadied his voice. But he was scared shitless. "For what?"

"I went in to see your father last friday, you know how I was feeling, I was starting to think I was might have been pregnant. Oh it would be easier if I was I think" a tear slipping from her eye. "It was negative, but Carlisle ran bloods anyway. Saturday morning he rushed over here with my results. He was very alarmed, agitated even. I had never seen your father like that. I was in the car and on the way to Seattle within the hour. I have had every single test available in the last week I think." she explained carefully. She knew he would be upset that he had not been told earlier than this. But it really did just all happen so quickly.

"Oh god this is hard." Bella whispered.

"You can tell me anything. You know that. I love you, your never getting rid of me" Jasper encouraged. He already knew this was bad.

"I have cancer Jasper. They hope they caught it in time, but don't really know. I had my first chemo treatment on Friday. They are due every Friday for the next six weeks." she said looking up at him. Tears were in both their eyes.

He collected her close and just held her. This couldn't be happening to them. They were young and healthy, in love with the brightest of futures before them. Their relationship had the support of their families, how the hell does this happen to anyone. "Why didn't you tell me before" came Jasper strangled voice.

"I wanted to know for sure what I was dealing with before I told you" Bella whispered. She had spent the better part of the week scared out of her wits. And Charlie was hopeless, he had no idea what to do.

"Thats no excuse Bella. I would of wanted to be there for all of it" replied Jasper. "And we are dealing with it together, not just you. I will be with you for everything going forward ok" he said forcefully placing a kiss to her lips. She didn't argue. She wanted him there with her.

They both cried quietly, tangled up together, taking comfort for the other. Charlie watched from the doorway. He wouldn't usual allow Jasper in Bellas bedroom, even if he snuck in a lot. But there was nothing usual about any of this. It was clearly something they both needed. Charlie knew Jasper loved Bella with everything he had. He left them be for tonight. Charlie had, had a week to get the idea to sink in and it still wasn't any closer, so he knew what Jasper was feeling having just found out.

The following morning Jasper woke next to Bella. He loved waking up next to her, but he also knew Charlie couldn't catch him here. He would be shot on sight. He kissed her cheek and forehead and smiled as she smiled in her sleep. His heart ached with love for his sweet girl. After leaving a note he made his way down the stairs and out the door.

Once home, Jasper felt his anger. His father had known a week and never told him. He knew about oaths and confidential issues, but this was Bella. It was entirely different. Jasper started by pushing everything off his desk, nothing made sense to him anymore. How was any of this fair. She was the sweetest girl in the world. Put everyone before herself, looked after Jasper in a way that made him feel like the only man in the world. Jaspers parents found him ripping CD's out of shelves and pulling the shelves out of the walls in a fit of rage. His twin sister was standing behind them.

"What the hell is going on?" Rose asked. Carlisle shaking his head at her. Carlisle knew what the problem was.

"Son?" Carlisle said quietly. It was like they didn't want to spook a wild animal.

"You knew. You knew and you didn't tell me. Why her, she has never hurt anyone. She has never done anything to wrong another person. Hell I don't even think she knows how to be bad. Why her?" cried Jasper agony masking his face. Esme and Rose were at a loss having no idea what had happened. Jasper sank to his knees as Carlisle collected him in his arms and let him cry. Jasper was strong and proud, and Carlisle couldn't remember the last time Jasper cried.

"I couldn't tell you. I only found out yesterday when the results were sent to us for her file." explained Carlisle.

"She had chemo on friday, on her own. Charlie couldn't stay with her. I would have been there with her every step of the way. I'm so scared Carlisle. I can't loss her" sobbed Jasper. Esme and Rose picking up the words chemo and her had pieced together enough to know the problem. Shock radiated out of the room. Rose was no Bella fan, but Jasper loved her so Rose did her best. But Jasper was right, she didn't deserve this.

"Oh god Jasper" said Rose looking at her twin, falling to the ground beside him. "Whatever you need for us to do. Tell us and its done ok"

Jasper nodded at her knowing that meant a lot coming from Rose. "Thanks" his whisper was horse. Edward and Emmett were watching from the doorway completely lost. Jasper wiped his face and looked at his family and gave them as much information as he had. "She is coming for lunch, just be normal with her. She is weak, but its not to bad, they told her that it would get worse the more times she has the chemo until they work everything out for her. Carlisle, Esme, I was hoping she could stay with us on the nights Charlie is working while she has this round of treatment. She shouldn't be on her own that long, not if its going to get worse."

"Of course son, thats fine." Carlisle didn't even have to give it a second thought. Bella meant a great deal to him and his wife. Carlisle was pretty proud of Jasper, sure he was having a few emotional moments which were to be expected, but he was completely putting Bella first. Thinking of things Carlisle was sure Bella or Charlie had not.

By lunch Jasper and his brothers had repaired his room as best they could and cleaned up the floor. Emmett and Edward didn't say much. Both lost in thought. Emmett loved Bella like a sister and Edward had asked her on a few dates when they first moved here. But the second she was with Jasper it was plain to everyone that they were meant to be and Edward gracefully stepped aside for his brother. Edward didn't stand a chance anyway. He instead had worked hard to be friends with a girl for the first time in his life.

Charlie had dropped Bella off, he had to get back to work. And he just didn't know how to deal with it all, how to deal with her. Charlie didn't do emotions well and he was even worse with this sort of life threatening illness. Charlie was used to Bella looking after him, not the other way around, and he was at a complete loss.

Bella smiled bravely at them all when she got there. She knew Jasper had told them, it was easy to spot. But she was thankful that they seemed to be not talking about the elephant in the room. Esme served a lunch full of organic produce from her own garden mostly. She had read this sort of thing could make a lot more difference than people gave it credit. And with the mornings revelations Esme was in health mode, not only for Bella but for them all. It was her way of coping. Of caring and providing for her family. They chatted over lunch, Edward filling Bella in on the school gossip while she had been gone the previous week. Jasper smiled as he listened to Bella giggle about Jessica being caught in the broom closet with Mike Newton.

"Oh god thats so bad" she giggled. "That would be mortifying."

"Yeah" laughed Edward. "Thou Mike seemed pretty proud of himself" and this caused everyone but Carlisle and Esme to laugh out loud.

"God he's a douche" said Rose.

"You ok, you didn't eat much?" whispered Jasper as he kissed the side of her head, everyone noticed what she had eaten, or not eaten.

"I'm ok. Just feeling a little off I guess." she shrugged with a small smile and leaned into Jaspers shoulder. "I love you" she whispered. It was the first time today anyone had asked her how she felt. Charlie didn't want to bring it up. Bella was sure he only wondered where his normal sunday breakfast was, but she just didn't have it in her to cook that morning.

"Come on, lets go watch a movie" said Jasper. Bella got up and then looked up at Esme. She always helped with the sunday dishes. Her and Esme were extremely close. Esme loved filling that loving mother role in Bellas life. Something Bella so desperately needed.

"Its ok Sweetheart. You go and rest" insisted Esme. "Carlisle will help me today" In truth, in that moment Esme was just holding it all in and needed her husband asap. She watched Jasper lead Bella over to their living room, her heart breaking for both of them.

"We can't let her go home Carlisle. She does everything in that house. The cooking, cleaning, laundry" Esme knew that it was just Bella to do all those things, but part of her almost hated Charlie for the way he just let Bella do those things while he sat and watched TV. Jasper had voiced is displeasure about it so many times and Esme had witnessed it as well. It just wasn't right. Bella needed someone to do that for her now.

"Its a lot for us to take on my love?" Carlisle questioned. Thou he did agree with Esme.

"No more than I already do for our family. I want to do this for her. I don't think she even realizes that its already to much for her. And when she is on break she will deserve to have that time to fully recover before her next round, not catch up on house chores or cook meals for a freezer" The more Esme thought about it the better this made her feel too. Bella would have so much support here. Support she would need.

"I agree. Next week is going to be a lot worse thou. She looks run down now, next weekend I would be surprised to see her out of bed." murmured Carlisle. He would have to arm Jasper and the rest of the family with as much knowledge as possible. The pair slipped out to go and see the chief, their children none the wiser. They both knew this would probably be a hard sell. Moving your teenage daughter in with her boyfriend wasn't exactly normal. Both Carlisle and Esme knew their relationship had a physical side. But they were both over eighteen now, responsible and the pair supported them. They knew what it was like to be told you were to young to be this serious about anyone. Carlisle had been that serious about Esme when they were both just sixteen. He felt for his son, they shouldn't have to face this.

Jasper had collected Bella in his lap as some movie started. They were all sitting in the lounge area. Jasper running his fingers through Bellas hair. She didn't last ten minutes before she was out cold. Just moving around had been enough for her. Jasper was looking up at the ceiling, really trying hard to not cry. He had already cried so many times in the last twenty four hours. Rose moved behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. They were quiet. Rose wanted to tell him it would all be ok, but it was an unknown. And Rose could see how sick Bella really was. It was easy to notice that she had already lost weight, weight she couldn't afford to lose when she was healthy, now was even worse. Rose had fought so hard to not let Bella in, but it had happened. And Rose was just as devastated as the rest of them. "I'm sorry Jasper." she whispered into his ear. Jasper rubbed her arm and nodded at her. He just knew that Rose was more than sorry for the current problems. She was sorry for it all. Because now when she looked back, she could see how much Bella could and would be her sister, in the true meaning of the word. Rose just hoped they would get to experience that now.

Bella never woke again that day. Jasper put her in his bed that night worried sick that she had missed dinner. Upon seeing Bella passed out that night after doing very little during the day Charlie gave his permission for Bella to move in with Carlisle and Esme. It was for the best. Charlie just couldn't be what Bella needed right at the moment. Charlie made plans to come to dinner a few times a week so Bella could keep him in the loop so to speak. Being that she was a legal adult it was all Charlie could hope for in regards to her medical information.

And so went the next six weeks. Bella managed a day or two at school a week. Jasper sat with her on fridays for her treatment and then they sped home just in time for Bellas reaction to start. With each passing week she become more frail. Five weeks in and Rose found Bella in tears on the floor of the bathroom attached to hers and Jaspers room. Handfuls of hair in her hands. It was the first time any of them saw it get to Bella. "Bella" said a startled Rose.

"My hair" she sobbed into Roses arms. Rose did the only thing she could think of. She fetched the electric clippers and told Bella to take control. It was just the thing Bella needed to hear. Together they cut and clipped Bellas hair away. Something that bonded them as sisters forever.

Rose had let Jasper know quietly and he had come home also with his blond curls gone. Bella smiled at him with tears in her eyes knowing that he had done it for her. "Come here sweet girl." he whispered as she stepped forward into his arms.

"Thanks" she laughed as she felt his smooth head. He was just pleased she was smiling, it wasn't something she had done a lot recently.

With her round of chemo complete things started to return to normal. With the help of Esmes cooking, Bella started to feel herself, she even put on some weight and found some strength. She even returned to school mostly full time. Thou never straying far from Edward these days at school. He pretty much worried like a mother hen while they were at school. He was worse than Jasper and Esme combined.

The first weekend, many weeks after her last treatment that she felt up to going down to the beach with the rest of their friends was special in more ways than one. On a blanket far away from everyone, which as usual for them, people knew better than to go disturb them in their spot hidden in the rocks. Jasper had pinned Bella under him. He had missed the feeling so much. He could see in her eyes that his girl was back, well for the moment anyway. Her hair was even back for the most part. His tongue had slid over her bottom lip as she opened up to him. She melted into Jaspers kiss. Such a simple thing sparking fireworks to go off.

On a moon lit first beach Jasper once again confessed his love for her. And how she was the half of himself that was always missing when she was gone. She smiled at him while caressing his cheek. "Life is so short. To short to not do all the things we want to do. I never want to know what its like to not wake up to you. I never want to know what its like to live without you. Marry me. Tomorrow Bella"

Shocked she looked at him. "Don't do this because I'm sick. I won't make you a widow"

"I would of done this the second you finished school and we moved on to Seattle. But I'm done waiting because people think we should. I love you, more than anything in my world and I want you to be my wife. I want us to be Bella and Jasper Hale." the love pouring out of him was enough to make Bella catch her breath.

"yes" she whispered and he kissed her for all he was worth. It didn't take Jasper long to push her shirt up and remove her bra. He had found the promise land and they both moaned together has his tongue flicked over her nipple. His hand quickly flicked her jeans open, his fingers softly, teasingly circling her clit. He smiled as she lost it. He loved being able to do that to her. And it had been far to long since they had been able to be like this.

Bella made movement to return the favour, she knew he had to want it too. In fact if the wood she woke up to on a daily basis was an indication, Jasper had been wanting her for quite some time. "No darlin, its all about you. I love you sweet girl."

The following day joined by family and friends Pastor Webber announced them Husband and Wife. Noone had said anything about the timing or their age, knowing that if this is what they needed it was ok. If it was something to live for, it was worth looking past the things that others thought were a problem. Esme and Carlisle opened their home up to everyone for the afternoon. And it was the perfect day in the middle of so much uncertainty. But Bella had been tired during the afternoon and it upset her she had been doing so well. But Carlisle told her it was probably the excitement of the day.

Bella started up the stairs to their room. She had to change, her dress was heavy and she could stand it no longer. She only made it to the first landing before sliding down the wall with no warning, with no sound. She was out.

Jasper was pulling Esme around the dance floor, thanking her for everything she did to help make the day perfect for them. A true mother and son moment when Jasper was overcome with dread. He looked around quickly hoping to spot Bella doing what he was doing, but she wasn't anywhere. "Wheres Bella?"

Esme looked as well. "I'm not sure."

Jasper asked Rose first. "She went up to change, but that was actually a while ago. Her dress it was heavy, so it was getting to her." Jasper didn't wait to answer his sister, he was off up into the house looking for his wife. Something just wasn't right. He was bought to his knees when he found her slumped against the wall.

"CARLISLE" it was a roar so loud that every guest heard the agony in the young mans voice.

Carlisle moved quickly. He had Esme call 911. "Jasper let me get to her" he said to his son. Carlisle feeling her pulse breathed a sigh of relief. He had no idea why Bella had collapsed, but if he had to guess he would say delayed drug reaction and exhaustion. Without tests it was hard to say, but Carlisle could already tell that there would be another round of chemo and very soon.

That night Bella was air lifted to Seattle and Jasper was even more thankful to be her husband and next of kin, as he was able to travel with her. Everyone else met Jasper three hours later in the waiting room. Where Jasper was able to share the somber news that things had not improved at all, that the chemo had not done what they hoped. New decisions were made and a stronger newer drug to be used, a longer round of chemo and a lot of crossed fingers to follow.

The second round of treatment was a lot worse. Bella and Jasper were barely making it back to Forks before she was violently sick. It took a lot longer to recover between treatments. And this time school wasn't even on the radar for her. She had been lucky to get out of bed again before the following friday. She was lucky that she had Jasper and her new family thou otherwise doctors wouldn't of let her even leave the hospital.

The school thought it best she repeat her senior year at a later date, but Bella wouldn't hear of it. She had nearly enough credits to graduate early as it was and so she pushed them to make an exception for her. With the violent reaction to the chemo Bella was given a large break. They termed her living with Cancer. While things were no worse they were no better either. But she refused to let it break her. She stood with her graduating class and giggled at the roar from the crowd that came as the principal called Isabella Hale. He even said a few words about her achievement. All Bella could see was Jaspers large grin. It said it all.

The next two years saw many changes for everyone. The entire Cullen clan relocated to Seattle in their continued support of Bella and Jasper. At his wifes insistence, Jasper started his History degree going just part time. He wanted to be able to be with her as much as possible. Bella even started her own degree online so she could work at her own pace. The university even gave her extra time while she was being treated. They watched Edward meet Alice and between Bella and Jasper as well as Emmett and Rosalie he really took a ribbing. It was all in good humor, even if it amused them a lot more than it did Edward. Alice was in awe of the family and how they banned together to support each other. And when Edward told her the story of Jasper and Bella and all they had been through Alice was right there with everyone else doing whatever she could. She had become the missing part to their family. She stood up for them and defended them against the nay sayers that couldn't quite understand a young marriage or a family that chose to stay together. Alice found herself spending most of her weekends within the large Cullen home.

It was almost five years to the day of her initial diagnoses and two days before Rose and Emmetts wedding that Jasper and Bella finally received the news they had been waiting years to hear. She was finally in Remission. It took them seconds to react to the news, laughing, kissing and Jasper finally swinging her around in the doctors office. The doctor looked on with a smile as the young couple celebrated.

And celebrate they did. Jasper even made her yell it from the top of a building for the whole of Seattle to hear. They both truly knew what it was like to have your dreams actually come true.


	3. Chapter 3

REUNITED

Prompts:

Improvise, Endless

Quote:

"Its not my worst habit"

Photo:

waterfall, ok so maybe it was a big ass one...:)

and it had to have a lemon of some kind. Its a tame one but its there..:) I've never published a lemon before. Eeek

Disclaimer

I own nothing, how depressing is that.

Big thanks to the Darlins for their prompts, I find them fun..:)

"Hey Baby" said her ex-husband as he walked through the door.

Bella rolled her eyes. But still smiled at him. She couldn't help herself. "Jasper" She raised an eyebrow at the smoke hanging from his lips. "You know the rules" she purred at him. "Its such a bad habit Jasper"

"Its not my worst habit baby" he replied with a wink. She completely believed him, in fact she knew first hand that it was very true. He also hated to put the toilet seat down, was always always late and could rarely be relied on to complete any task given to him unless it had something to do with Whitlocks, his bar. Asshat couldn't even pick up milk, and don't get her started on what he was like after she had their third child by c-section.

They had ten years of marriage and three kids. And they still loved each other, but it was hard, the marriage thing. Jasper liked to spend his nights in his bar with his friends and Bella had wanted to raise their kids in a loving family home. In the end the fights out weighed the good times and they called it a day. That was six years ago and there had been a few times they had fallen back into bed together. They never had a problem in that area. It was just everything else that got in the way.

Jasper was still in love with his wife however, even still wore his wedding ring.

"Hows Alice?" inquired Bella as she moved so he could come in. Alice was his girlfriend. So no matter how much he told Bella he still loved her, his actions always spoke louder than words.

"Wouldn't know" he replied looking at his wife from under his blond curls. He knew it would get her. It always did. And he had even worn the tight black tee, with his low slung jeans and cowboy boots that he knew she had trouble resisting. He was bad and he knew it. But if it got him what he wanted then he didn't care. And he always wanted his wife. He snuck a kiss on the way past, earning his an arm slap. He just chuckled at her. This was their normal banter.

"Kids are out back. Waiting for you" she said quietly. Her way of pointing out he was late again. It wasn't worth the argument.

"How are they?" he asked, seriously. He missed his kids. Seeing them daily, it actually killed him to not live in the same house. So he saw them as much as he could, and was still a pretty active parent, even if he was still pretty much the biggest kid of the bunch. He could never be accused of not loving his family.

"They are ok. Excited about the beach house" Jasper smile lit his face. He couldn't wait. The one property they had decided to share and not sell off in the divorce. It was for family time. As in their family. No outsiders was the law of the house. It was were they went to talk, spent time together and remember no matter what they were still a family. It was the one thing that made Jasper and Bella pleased that they had handled the downfall of their relationship the way they had. They called it a day before irreparable damage had been done. No one cheated, or said horrible things, and once they had gotten over the hurt feelings and the failure of it all, they kind of returned to being the friends they had always been. They had known each other their whole lives.

"Can you talk to Seth?" Jasper looked up her. Seth was fifteen, almost sixteen and had been the reason they had married in the first place.

"Why?" asked a concerned Jasper, he was in full father mode.

"Well..." trailed Bella. "He seems to have your problem." He quirked an eyebrow at her. "Do you remember sixteen year old Jasper?" She sure did. She giggled a little at Jasper's expression. It clearly said what the fuck? "Lots of hand lotion"

Jasper laughed. "Oh"

"Yeah. We could own shares in it." Jasper looked down and chuckled again. Oh he remembered alright. At that age Bella had been the star of all his private fun time, in fact that had not changed at all. Just this morning in fact. His spank bank was only for her. It was his ultimate fantasy, to have her back. It was an endless fantasy it seemed. No matter who he had filled his bed with, it was still her face he saw when he came. "Theres a girl as well"

"Really?" smiled Jasper. He puffed out his chest. Seth looked just like Jasper, he wasn't going to have a hard time getting girls.

"Hmm. Angela will tell you all about it. In every embarrassing detail. You should see the boy turn red" chuckled Bella. The only part she passed on the Seth was her blush, poor kid. And his sister was having a fine time making him turn red. Angela was fourteen. Its what that age was all about.

"Anything else I should know?" he asked.

"Nope, all is well in the Whitlock household" she smiled. She never changed her name, she wanted it to stay the same as her childrens. "Henry is a gem" Henry was nine, her baby. He was Bella all over. He was quiet, were the other two had never been. He would rather watch a movie quietly or read a book, where Seth and Angela were all about the friends and sports. Henry was a klutz. Yep his was Bellas baby. Jasper had trouble relating to Henry sometimes, even though Jasper could also often be found doing things quietly. Henry always bought out his instinct to protect, much like Bella had always.

"OK, well, we're going to Emmett and Rosies for a BBQ. Carlisle and Esme are in town" Bella nodded quietly. Jaspers aunt and uncle were two of her favourite people in the whole world. Jasper noted the expression on her face. He knew she wanted to be there. He wanted her there. "Come with us. Rosie would love to see you. She misses you"

Bella and Rose had been very good friends, but as Jaspers sister she had distanced herself after the split. Bella understood, didn't mean it didn't hurt but. "Um" the indecision was all over her face. She looked at Jasper.

He moved the kneel in front of her. Taking both her hands in his. "Darlin, I would love it if you would come, the kids love it when were all together and the family miss you"

She looked into his eyes warring with herself. "Please" added Jasper. She nodded. God she still loved him so much. When he did things like this, family things, it meant the world to her and gave her hope. Hope that would only be crushed tomorrow and she would have to start building up walls all over again. It was a ride she was stuck on and she couldn't get off.

A short time later saw the entire Whitlock family arrive at the BBQ together. The kids were jumping, they loved their parents together. Seth was even old enough to know his parents were still very much in love. He didn't understand why they had divorced. But he had watched them do this dance a few times. Tomorrow he would find his mother in tears, when his father returned to his usual programs.

"Bella!" exclaimed Emmett when he threw the door open. Emmett hadn't seen Bella in quite a few years. He picked her up in one of his famous bear hugs. "Well you are a sight for sore eyes girl. But what are you doing with this asshat?" joked Emmett. The kids had escaped in the door and off to find their cousins.

"Hi Emmett." whispered Bella. She felt a little out of place, she was crashing this party after all. "I can't seem to shake him off"

Emmett chuckled and set her down. "Rosie is in the kitchen. She will be very pleased to see you" Emmett was eyeing Jasper as Bella moved towards the kitchen.

"Dude?" questioned Emmett, he knew his brother in law well. This was dream come true shit for him.

"I don't know." replied Jasper with a sad smile and a shrug.

"Well she is here, lets take that as a good thing. Jasper..." Emmett trailed off.

"I know. Don't do this unless I mean it. I mean it. I want her back." he said quietly.

Emmett looked at him dumbfounded. "Finally" was his reply. Finally he was admitting it, finally he was doing something about it and finally they might get the old Jasper back.

"Yeah, I know. Live and learn I guess. Apparently I had it right the first time" snarked Jasper.

"You don't say" retorted Emmett.

They found Bella and Rose in tears, hugging. They had missed each other a lot. Jasper just smiled at the sight, and he pulled Bella to stand in front of him with his hands on her shoulders. He was running his thumbs up and down her neck like he always did. He kissed the top of her head with a big smile for Rose who was watching it all. They were always better when they were together, Rose hoped they could get over the hurt and find the future again.

The BBQ had been a large success. Everyone had a positive reaction to Bella and Jasper. And Jasper was attentive and they slipped into their roles well. Everyone could see that what they had together was still there. Why did they fight it so much?

Peter and Charlottle, Jasper and Rosalies parents were the most ecstatic of the bunch. They could see the peace settle over Jasper as he helped his wife, or touched her. They smiled at each other hoping beyond hope they could pull themselves together. Peter even pulled Jasper aside during the party to talk some sense into him. Together they found Jasper a path back to his family. Peter hoped.

That week, the week before the beach house, Jasper ate dinner with his family every night. He took Seth to the batting cages and they spoke about girls and the over use of hand cream. Seth felt a lot better when he found out that his father still had to spank it and when Seth asked why, Jasper explained that he loved someone very much who he couldn't do those things with. Seth knew his father was talking about his mother and as much as he didn't want to think about that, he made him feel normal. The boys had a bit of pact to keep this stuff just between the men and that if Seth needed anything to ask his father. Jasper and Emmett had roared with laughter over that conversation. Jasper shared with Emmett the talk he had, had with Peter at the same age. All had similar experiences.

Jasper went on improvising. He had no idea how to show his wife that he was wanting to come home, to get his family back. But he had been met with smiles at each and every meal. They had even shared a few cuddles after the kids were in bed. It was nice. Not totally what he wanted, but he figured it was a start at least. He wanted the days back where they could hardly wait to get the kids in bed and asleep so they could retreat to their room to fuck like bunnies. Ok, so it was always more than fucking, but thats what he wanted back.

Saturday morning, bright and early the family climbed into the SUV and headed towards the beach house. They stopped for lunch on the way and talked about all the things they wanted to do this week. Mostly the kids wanted to hit the beach that was right at the back door of the house. Jasper had called ahead and had the house opened up and the fridge stocked so they could jump straight into their month long family holiday. The first visit of many for that summer. In fact Bella was thinking of staying out there for the entire summer. She could do her job from anywhere. She was an author. The kids loved it. She loved it. The view from her bedroom had always inspired her to write.

The kids true to their desires were out of the car and unpacked in ten minutes. Swim suits were located, towels grabbed and they were out the back door. Bella could only laugh and shake her head. The back of the house had a great view of the beach making it easy to see the kids, they had been trained to never leave the sight of the house. Bella and Jasper took a few extra minutes to organise themselves and the house. Jasper checked the hot tub, and outside of the house noting anything he needed to organise. It had been quite a while since they had been here.

Bella check out the fridge and what they could have for dinner and then she went for her own bikini and jean shorts. The uniform of summer. She grabbed her straw cowboy hat, a book and a beer and made her way out the the string hammock that was on the back deck. It was her spot. She sighed in relief as she situated herself into it, nodding off just a few minutes later. The sea air did it to her every time.

Meanwhile Jasper had spoken to their summer neighbours who had been their for a week already. Edward and Tanya Masen were an odd pair. He always seemed to be a prude in Jaspers eyes, very proper. The pair of them were always shocked when the Whitlocks turned up every year still in one piece. Tanya quite liked Bella, but she didn't understand their marriage or their life. Though she could appreciate Jasper, he was a fine piece of man meat. One she had caught a good view of over the years they had been in their house. Tanya knew that Bella and Jasper enjoyed the hot tub after dark, and that they liked the water fall that was just walking distance from their houses up in the hills. In fact Tanya was quite the perv. She couldn't help herself, the raw emotions and passion that Bella and Jasper always had was something that she was green with envy over. While Edward was easy on the eye, he was a lights out love making type of man. It was boring and generic for Tanya who in recent years had taken to having affairs to get her kicks. Of course she knew Jasper was out of the question. She had tried that a few years ago and he had shut her down immediately.

Jasper listened to about ten minutes of Edwards drone about the damage a storm had done to their roof and how the stock market had really let them down that year. He was trying to not roll his eyes. Who talks about this shit? Jasper ran more than one successful bar in LA, Bella wrote and had just sold a book to be made into a movie, they were very comfortable, but Jasper didn't like to talk about that shit. He got the feeling that Edward was waiting for him to share the movie deal details. Eleven million, but it was all Bellas money. And it wasn't anyones business. They lived a fairly modest life really, their only indulgence was this beach house. Bella lived in West Beverly in a regular family home. The kids went to regular school. And sure it was a great place to live, but it wasn't over the top. It was normal. Jasper lived in a small apartment on top of his orginial bar. He hated it, but until he could come home, it was what it was.

"Well Edward" said Jasper looking over at his very predictable wife, who was in the tiniest string bikini, asleep in the hammock. "It looks like I have a date with a hammock to get too."

Edward followed Jaspers eyes, gaining his first view of Mrs Whitlock. He thought she was beautiful, he always had. Jasper wagged his eyebrows at Edward which earned him a scowl. To which Jasper laughed. Yeah a big prude alright. Edward was generally mortified by Jaspers attitude and the way he treated his wife.

Jasper took the silence as the end, thankgod. He yelled for Henry, who stuck his head up and waved from his spot and made his way over to his wife pulling this tee off as he went, leaving him in Bellas favourite jeans, bare foot. A killer combo in Bella world and Jasper knew it.

He climbed into the hammock, gently. He wasn't ready for her to wake just yet. He was bold and moved aside her bikini top, her pink nipple begging to be sucked. He knew it would earn him a slap but he couldn't help himself. He sucked it into his mouth, and Bella arched into him. He smiled, he loved how he affected her. "Jasper?" she muttered.

"Who else would it be baby? The hot neighbour?" laughed Jasper flicking his tongue across the other nipple. It had been a long time since he had managed to see and taste his friends at the same time.

Bella laughed and then snorted. "Edward Masen gets his bedroom kink on and attacks his neighbours wife, I think I would almost pay to witness that"

Jasper chuckled. He mouth still attached, his fingers teasing the other nipple. "Jasper?"

"Hmm" he hummed around her nipple, earning him a moan. "What...What are you doing?" She was breathy with her response.

"Looking after my girl" he replied looking up at her, a smug smile on his face. He knew he had affected her.

"Could you?" she asked unsure of herself.

"Could I what, what do you need" he whispered into her ear, kissing down the length of her neck, as he continued to tease her nipple. It was all driving Bella nuts, he knew just how to drive her crazy.

"I, I need more" she whispered. She knew what this meant. The last time, they had done this was two years ago. It was her last sexual contact of any kind. But Jasper had been the one to tell her not to ask unless it meant more.

"You know what that means Bella" he said moving his hand down, flicking the buttons to her jean shorts and pushing them out of the way. Bella nodded. "Its all or nothing."

"All" she replied. Jasper thrust his tongue into her mouth. It was the only word he needed to hear. He kissed her with everything he had. He was getting her back. "I love you" he told her moving his hand down into her bikini bottoms, he lightly touched her clit and encouraged her to spread her legs a little more. He loved everything about her when she was like this.

Bella moaned as Jasper worked her over. He rubbed her clit and sucked her nipple through her climax and kept going as she fell apart. "Go again Baby" he encouraged. Seeing her let go was a privilege. One he knew no one had seen for quite some time. He was uncomfortable in his jeans, but that, that was worth it.

"I missed you so much" she whispered. "Please tell me you are ready for our life together"

"I've always been ready Darlin. I just didn't know how good everything was until it was gone. I love you so much, and this time we will grow old together" he confessed.

She couldn't help herself. A second chance, they could have it. "I love you Jasper. Never stopped." Jasper knew things wouldn't be perfect, but what ever was. He pulled out of his pocket her engagement ring. He had carried it and her wedding ring everyday of the last six years just hoping to be able to give it back to her. He slipped it on her finger without a question being asked. They had done the proposal thing, this time they were righting a very serious wrong.

Just a few short days later, with only the father from the local church, there children and about a hundred tea light candles on the beach in front of their house, the Whitlocks were married for the second time. For the final time. Edward and Tanya watched from the window, thinking it was lovely they were renewing their vows in front of their children. But it was much more than that.

This beach and this house had been the thing that held their family together even during the worst of the last six years. The children clapped for their parents, ecstatic to get every divorced kids dream come true. Reunited parents.


End file.
